


质量守恒定律

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	质量守恒定律

焉栩嘉家的书柜上摆满了化学分析报告。那是他爸妈的，一年有三百六十天都泡在实验室的伟大工作者。可惜，他们的儿子一丁点天赋都没有继承过来，打摩尔这个词出现在课本上，化学成绩就变得一塌糊涂。偏生焉栩嘉倔脾气，理科路上一头撞死也绝不复返。他妈气了骂了劝了，眼瞅着浑浑噩噩混到了高二下半学期，最后能做的也只是给他请个家教。

赵磊刚升入大三，年纪脱离了十字开头，身上又带了点焉栩嘉这个年纪的男孩子最讨厌的冷淡和隐约的傲气。坐沙发上，连个眼神都不给他真正的学生瞟过来。但他足够优秀，礼节也做的滴水不漏。这让焉栩嘉爸妈第一眼就定下来未来几个月他们儿子每天需要共处的对象：补课按天来，一周六天，周日是给数学留着的。

“他能行吗。”焉栩嘉大咧咧沙发上靠着，嘴里咬着苹果。“我可别被教坏了。”  
“说什么呢。”他妈拍了下他手。“小赵可是他们家乡高考状元出来的。再说了，你那成绩，还能怎么坏？”  
行吧，焉栩嘉艰难的把苹果咽了下去。这话他反驳不了。他妈还在那自顾自的念叨着要他平时好好听话，多向赵磊学习。而他想起那双似笑非笑又带凉薄的眼睛就觉得心烦，翻身面对沙发靠背，把脸埋进了靠垫里。

第一天就出了岔子。焉栩嘉放了学就和朋友去篮球场占位置，三轮打下来什么都忘在脑后。朋友提一句补课的事儿他才想起来家里还有个老师等着他，抓过包跨上自行车拼了命往家里骑。等开了门，正对着的餐桌上，赵磊拿着杯美式悠然自得的喝。边上还摆着杯满的，看不出是什么，杯底垫着的纸巾已经被水珠打透了。对比赵磊体面又自如的状态，满头是汗又气喘吁吁的焉栩嘉显得就十分狼狈。但理不在他这，进门扔了书包站人面前乖乖道歉：“呃…对不起啊。真的是忘了。”赵磊慢悠悠放下杯子，从包里掏出纸巾递过来：“没关系。我刚到不久。”又从中抽出一张擦干杯壁：“豆奶拿铁，不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
喜欢的。焉栩嘉在心里想。但他没接过来，沉默的转身回房把自己收拾干净。  
令人讨厌的，属于成年人的客套。

不得不承认，赵磊作为家教的确合格。上了一周课，焉栩嘉就已经把许多似懂非懂的基础知识摸清楚。但做起来整张的试题还是力不从心，这点从赵磊给他批卷纸时从未松过的眉头可以得知。  
“我看你高一文科成绩都很好。为什么一定要学理科呢。”  
转着的笔掉了下来。  
为什么呢。自小听着的“你要和爸爸妈妈一样优秀”成为心里的执念，明知道不适合却还是想要证明些什么，把前程作赌注，在心底的隐秘处当成是最有效的报复。是他对自己的不负责任，可他觉得痛快。说出来大概就会被认为是小孩子青春期幼稚又可笑的观念。但没有人想了解他的自我挣扎。  
“因为喜欢啊。”焉栩嘉听见自己这样说。而赵磊长久地看着他，仿佛想得到真正的答案。逐渐变得心虚，焉栩嘉一下子拽过批完的卷纸：“好了，按时收费你工资好贵的，不要浪费时间。”脸几乎要贴到卷纸上的程度，他只能听到身边人细微的叹气声。

“焉栩嘉非常聪明，也很听话。”  
相处一段时间后偶然间焉栩嘉听见赵磊这么对他妈汇报的时候惊讶的都张圆了嘴，又怕打扰到通话，只好无声的比嘴形问“真的吗真的吗。”赵磊握着手机扑哧一笑，摸摸他头发点头。事实上学校的老师对他的评价基本都是“不可救药”一类，赵磊的评价差太多实在让他怀疑是不是为了昂贵工资的吹捧。挂了电话他着急的扑到人面前质疑，心里其实还是想多听两句夸赞。赵磊归拢着焉栩嘉书桌上的杂物，一条条给焉栩嘉数：“每个字都有认真听，预习的好复习的也好，叫你看错题都乖乖去做。当然是赵老师的好学生啊。”焉栩嘉咧了嘴又想起来不该笑，一本正经看着赵磊：“唉，这不都是我应该做的吗。”

焉栩嘉逐渐习惯了有依靠的感觉。不自觉的撒娇他自己发觉时都会吓一跳。有意无意的观察赵磊的反应，那人依旧是既包容又开导。有时焉栩嘉觉得自己好像被当成了小孩子，向赵磊抗议，一句“嘉嘉就是乖小孩啊”，就让他的意见自行退回。他想着大学里赵磊应该很受女生欢迎吧，成绩优异又这么会说话。他还不知道这其中带了点莫名的醋意。

补课后的第一次月考，化学成绩到了班级平均分，连老师都在讶异。朋友们撞着他肩膀问他去哪里拜的锦鲤。他捏着卷纸淡淡回一句：“没拜。有个好老师。”  
回家的时候兴奋的把卷纸拿出来摆在桌面上，等着赵磊的鼓励。不知道什么时候他逐渐放下了偏见，赵磊的周到与距离反而给了他足够思考的空间。那人永远都是点到为止，又不会放过他心情上细微的变化。偶尔焉栩嘉开玩笑对赵磊说，应该多付你一份心理老师的钱。赵磊正翻着他的笔记，听见这话连眼睛都不眨：“是因为嘉嘉讨人喜欢。”焉栩嘉那时还是第一次体会到心口堵住说不出话的感觉，吞吞吐吐几次，最终还是抱着头乱翻书来掩饰脸上的热度。

手机突然响了，来自妈妈的视频邀请。

结束聊天时焉栩嘉重重呼出口气。不出意料，无非是什么“不愧是我们儿子，化学成绩怎么会起不来”之类又让他平白增了几分压力与烦躁的话。扫了兴致，可怜带着鲜红分数的卷纸成了撒气对象，胡乱揉成一团扔到一边。  
赵磊到的时候焉栩嘉还没整理好心情，笑模样看久了，一张小脸绷着看过去还挺唬人。捡起脚下的纸团，细致的展开：“嘉嘉进步好多啊。”焉栩嘉懒洋洋地趴在桌子上：“那有什么用。”赵磊从他背后探头去看他：“怎么就没用了？”过于近的距离吓了焉栩嘉一跳，他坐起来，低垂着眼不自然拨弄着有些长长的刘海：“反正都觉得是因为我爸妈厉害。我不用努力随便学学就可以考好啊。”赵磊绕到另一边坐下，歪头去看藏在阴影后的那双眼睛：“嘉嘉又在说胡话了。”拇指轻轻点上对方泛红的眼角：“别人不知道没有关系，我知道的啊。每个晚上我们都一起做了很多题不是吗？如果这样被说成无用的话，对不起的只有你自己的努力。”  
焉栩嘉怔怔的看着赵磊。他曾经用“凉薄”这样的字眼形容这双眼睛。但现在看来是他错了，明明是一汪深泉，只是缺少一粒足以让其波动的石子来卷起危险的关怀与柔情。“不是只有我自己。”焉栩嘉不由自主握住了赵磊的手。“嗯？”赵磊愣了愣。“还有你啊。”眯起的眼睛弯成一道染着朱红色的月牙，尾处还带着轻浅的笑纹，是无法形容的灿烂与艳丽。“你教我也很辛苦。没有你的话，我一个人做不到现在的地步。说这些都无用也会伤了你的心吧！”焉栩嘉拉着赵磊的双手，靠的离自己的胸口更近了一些，眼里却只有足足的诚挚与天真。赵磊眸色暗了些，弯了弯手指，最终抽出一只手来，在焉栩嘉疑惑的眼神中捂住对方的眼睛。  
“嘉嘉真的，太乖了。”

三月的风依然刺骨，但是少年的热血可以阻挡一切。

而赵磊穿着风衣站在篮球场边的时候开始强烈的后悔。怎么会因为焉栩嘉的祈求和撒娇就轻易应许一起取消课程，转来陪他来参加比赛呢。自信地投出三分球的样子、擦去滴落的汗水的样子、进球后对着他摆手的样子。好看。  
同样站在场边的几个女生叽叽喳喳不知道在说些什么，偶尔传过来的字眼并不会让赵磊感到愉悦。他抓紧了怀里属于焉栩嘉的卫衣，然后在对方跑过来的时候露出一个熟练的微笑：“很帅哦。”他递过去一瓶水。刚刚结束剧烈运动，焉栩嘉脸上还泛着潮红，手搭上赵磊的肩膀不住喘息：“是……是吧？所以才让你过来看啊。”赵磊向旁边看了一眼，再扭过头来看着焉栩嘉的发旋：“是啊。那边的女同学们，看起来也很喜欢。”焉栩嘉正专注灌水，听见这话一下子呛着，赵磊一边拍着后背一边笑着问他“急什么”。他顿了顿拧上瓶盖的动作，垂下了头。指尖被粗糙的纹路磨的发疼，而他下定了决心。  
“那你呢，赵磊。你喜欢吗。”再抬起眼，其中便是轰轰烈烈。

直到被按在休息室的板凳上，焉栩嘉还有点发懵。  
嘴唇被咬的发疼，舌尖被勾住吮吸。是不是反应显得有些青涩。他想着，不服输地把手滑向赵磊腰侧摩梭。  
然后被吻的只能发出呜咽声求饶。  
不知道过了多久，身上人勉力压制住喘息，抵着他额头看他：“焉栩嘉，你明白你刚才说的是什么吗。”少年的食指勾住赵磊眼镜的框架，拉上去，又给了对方一个轻巧的吻。“我知道啊。”  
“你啊……”赵磊失笑，手臂环住焉栩嘉，把人搂在怀里：“你先说的喜欢我，我好开心，应该说要开心的发疯了。但我也想要你知道，我也很喜欢很喜欢你，一点都不比你少。认真听我讲话，做出题欢呼的样子，不想学习时会有的撒娇，每一点都很喜欢。”这些话我本来觉得，永远都不会说出来。你还很小，有很多未知数在等待着你，总觉得只是一时的冲动，现在就和你在一起好像就是自私的把所有未来给你斩断了。嘘——听我说完。”  
“焉栩嘉小朋友，现在想好了，是真的真的要和我在一起吗？”  
焉栩嘉叹口气，低头捏着赵磊手指的骨节：“赵磊，你真的好会啊——”“但我也要告诉你，我对你的喜欢不是小孩子的一时兴起。你教会了我质量守恒定律，那我要说，我对你的喜欢是和它一样的，无论在什么情况下都不会变化。如果变了，那也是因为我每天呼吸着空气，让喜欢变重了。”然后抬起头，露出亮晶晶的眼睛：“我要把你紧紧绑在我身边才行！”  
“好啊。”赵磊用尾指去勾紧焉栩嘉的，“这样就绑住了。”

恋爱真是一种甜蜜的负担。数学课上焉栩嘉突然就想起了这句话。  
确定了关系以后，两个人的相处时间变得更多。赵磊时常接他放学，手里提着的或是棉花糖或是奶茶。焉栩嘉假装抱怨又要胖一点，背过身来偷偷吃的开心。然后两个人一同走过那条，本该是一个人回家的路。焉栩嘉再没因为急切把自己累成初次见面那样，赵磊有时问他会不会走的太慢，他摇摇头，心里想的是再慢一点就好了。因为让他想要迫切见到的人，此刻正走在他身边。  
偶尔会一起翘掉周五晚上的课去附近的游乐园玩。拿到票明明开心都掩饰不住，焉栩嘉还是夸张的语气在赵磊耳边小声嘟囔着“赵磊老师带坏学生啦”，接着鼻子就会被对方的指尖顶成猪鼻子模样：“明明是焉栩嘉不乖了。”  
揉揉鼻子，抓住对方的手腕：“好了我们都是坏人，快点走不然要排好久队。”等待的时间在人群中偷偷牵起手，被人询问着“是兄弟吗感情真好”坚定地反驳，又在身边人“是朋友”的话语里委屈按下想要炫耀的心情，但很快被摩天轮到达最高点的一个吻哄好。焉栩嘉是第一次体会到这种心情，他不知道赵磊是不是和他一样，但接吻时偷偷张开一只眼看见对方的表情，他觉得不用问出口自己也充分体会到。  
焉栩嘉在“焉栩嘉的一百份喜欢加上赵磊的一百份喜欢”这个问题上可以笃定“是等于百分百的爱”。  
但是他总忘了，化学配平是他最不擅长的部分，而再完美的公式也只是遵守着冰冷的客观事实。

再次接到妈妈的电话距离上一次通话已经过去很久，赵磊坐在他身边示意他先接。  
焉栩嘉觉得那时自己可能是被恋爱冲昏了头脑，在妈妈难得的单纯关切里突然开口：“妈妈，我和赵磊……”话没说完，因为赵磊紧紧攥住了他手腕，很痛，是足以让他清醒的程度。妈妈还在那头问着怎么了，焉栩嘉勉强笑笑：“赵磊和我，相处的很好。”妈妈应着，下面的话就如同给他泼了一碰冷水：“班主任说你的课已经可以跟上了，那妈妈觉得可能再过几天就不用补课了。正好约的时间也差不多到了。”他嗯嗯啊啊不知道自己说了什么，挂了电话心情就沉了下来。赵磊还握着他的手腕，眼睛却只盯着他。焉栩嘉不想看他，乱揉着衣角：“妈妈说，课要结束了。”一直沉浸在爱情的甜蜜里，直到听见妈妈的话才让他惊醒。他的家不是永无岛，不会永远只有他和赵磊两个人。这场本是意外的补习结束后，意外的爱情也会结束吗。他没办法再欺瞒自己现实会和童话一样美丽。他的不安，他的慌乱，他的恐惧都在刚才的一瞬爆发开来，对妈妈坦白的想法未尝不是想要自暴自弃放下一切。  
赵磊松开了他的手腕，目光也移开来，专注地揉着泛红的指痕。“嘉嘉……那你呢。我想要知道你是怎么想的。”焉栩嘉的手指有些慌乱的在床单上刮划：“……没关系，我们小心一点，等我上了大学就可以了。再往后都有了工作，就没有什么可怕的，对吧？”像是要寻求肯定答案似的，他看向赵磊。那个人背着光，看不清脸上的表情，很久过去，才听见叹了口气：“嘉嘉。你心里清楚的，我们瞒不了那么久。一定会有公开的那一天，没人比你更了解阿姨的态度，你真的放得下吗。因为喜欢爸爸妈妈，所以才用自己的努力让他们看见你的实力不是吗。而且……”赵磊转过身，双手交叉看着指尖：“是我先害怕了。我总是问自己，如果现在被所有人反对，我有足够的底气与你在一起，给你一个幸福的家庭吗？结论是没有。其实我还是那个自私的人，害怕看见被生活消磨殆尽的爱意，害怕我先放手松开你。”焉栩嘉紧紧攥着拳，他不敢出声，因为他发觉每一句话他都在心中赞同，而赵磊的担忧亦是他埋在心底的不堪。赵磊扭过了头，眼框红的惊人，焉栩嘉想抱住他，却发现自己并没有力气再上前。“你说你的喜欢是质量守恒定律，我也是啊。和你相处的每一天都有更喜欢你。只是……我没办法找到那个平衡的数字，答案就变成了无解。”  
“嘉嘉。”赵磊蹲在他面前，和往常一样，揉了揉他的头发。“赵老师没有办法继续教你做题了。以后的问题，可能都需要你自己来解决，好吗？”  
焉栩嘉眼前一片模糊，他想说不好，无论如何都张不开口。只能用力地、拼命地点头，好像这样就可以告诉自己，告诉对方，他一个人的路，也能走得很顺利。

午后阳光和煦，关门声轻不可闻。  
焉栩嘉把手机扔到一旁，躺在床上，手背挡住眼睛。  
成年人，真的讨厌。


End file.
